


[索香]相反岛

by EllovQ



Category: One Piece, 索香 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Kudos: 25





	[索香]相反岛

sunny号驶向了新的岛屿，船上的各位依旧各干各的，没有对即将进入的岛屿产生半点兴趣，就连路飞也这样。这让正在准备食材的山治有点惊讶。  
“路飞，你怎么了吗？”山治摸了摸他额头。  
“怎么了！生病了吗？！”船医乔巴突然跳起来，朝着这边跑来。  
山治立刻松手道：“没有，只是一般到了新岛，路飞总是很热情，不是吗？”他耸耸肩。  
“可是山治，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”路飞躺在sunny号独有的草坪上，看着天空。  
“是挺奇怪的，你没有吵着要吃肉，也没有趴在船头。”山治放下手中的东西，点了根烟。  
“也没有钓鱼。”绿头发的人补充道。  
“嗯嗯，没错。”山治点头。  
“？？？”路飞突然满脸疑问地盯着索隆和山治，“你竟然赞同了索隆的想法！”  
山治突然意识到了什么，一脸不可思议，明明想着臭绿藻头接什么话茬我怎么可能赞同区区一个绿色植物的发言什么的，到嘴边变成了：“因为索隆先生说的是对的。”  
“哈哈哈哈…‘因为索隆先生说的是对的’，索隆你听到山治说什么了吗！哈哈哈哈…“路飞笑得满地打滚，山治耳朵瞬间红透。  
索隆则是满脸黑线，半天说不出一个完整的字。  
“我说，厨子，别说点奇怪的话，恶心得我酒都不好喝了。“索隆拎着满瓶的酒，每喝一口就感觉苦到无法下咽，甚至还有发酸的感觉。  
“喝到假酒别怪在我头上啊。“山治转身进入厨房，端出好大一盘肉，”路飞，吃饭了。“  
“你们吃吧，我不想吃肉。“路飞边说，边流口水。  
！？  
“你们听到路飞刚说什么吗！他是不是生病了！！“  
“路飞不吃肉了，是不是因为吃的肉太多，海王类变成魂魄来吓唬过路飞了呢…“  
“罗宾别做这么奇怪的假设！“  
“真是super奇怪呢，说起来我也不想喝可乐了哟—“  
“哟嚯嚯嚯那就让我给大家拉一首小提琴曲吧——欸小提琴怎么拉来着？“  
山治将手中的盘子放下，两指间夹了只烟，重新点上：“我怀疑，是这个岛的问题，娜美小姐，你觉得呢？“山治意外地正经着跟娜美讲话，他自己都有点惊讶。  
“相反岛，在磁场范围内人会受到影响，出现心口不一的情况。从刚才我们就已经进入这个岛的范围内了。“娜美不慌不忙，显然是已经知道了。  
“你怎么不早说！“众人异口同声。  
“因为你们的反应很有趣嘛。“小贼猫嬉笑。

岛已经靠到了岸边，娜美从躺椅上站起来，开始分配任务。  
“索隆会迷路，就直接在船上守着算了，山治你陪着他。“娜美说，”其他人想干嘛干嘛，我要去和罗宾一起逛街顺便测量这个岛了。“  
她没有等山治和索隆给出她反应，就立刻拉着罗宾跑开了。  
“拜托了索隆。“”辛苦了山治。“接二连三的”拜托辛苦“涌出，搞得他俩也不好拒绝。

“喂，厨子，就剩我们俩了。“索隆抱着他的三把宝贝刀，倚着船边栏杆坐着。  
这赤裸裸的暗示让山治红了耳朵。“所以呢，剑士先生，都怪你迷路让我也没办法上岛，岛上说不定会有口嫌体正直的美人等着我呢。“山治咬牙，恶狠狠地盯着绿发男人。  
索隆并不说话，眼睛回应对方投来的视线，嘴角上扬，没忍住嗤笑一声。“在我看来，口嫌体正直的美人，“他顿了顿，”不就是在眼前吗。“  
山治转身向厨房方向快步走开。这可不妙啊喂…这个岛也太奇怪了，话到嘴边竟然骂不出口，竟会对他说点漂亮话…山治心想。“我要收拾餐具了，剑士先生请自己想干什么就干什么吧，不要下船，迷路了还是要麻烦我。“山治手拧开把手，打开了一条门缝。  
“砰——“地一声，门被大力地关上，索隆不知道什么时候已经站在了他背后，一手抵着门，一手摸着还在拧着门把手地山治的手。  
山治抽走自己的手，一转身正要抨击索隆，却正好对上那野兽的视线，张开嘴又忘了要说什么。  
索隆把手抬起来摸上了厨子的耳垂，滑向白皙的脖子，最后落在了他的脸颊。盯着那不知所措的表情欣赏了几秒，张嘴啃上对方的唇，舌头滑进厨子的口腔，淡淡的烟草味让自己产生了巨大的满足感，他在品尝山治的味道。  
“喂…唔……“  
山治被野兽压着吻，一股窒息又甜蜜的感觉充斥颅腔，他没有任何章法的吻让他沉迷许久。我很怪，山治想。在索隆离开他口腔的那一刻，山治的舌尖轻轻往前一勾，像是在邀请索隆更进一步。这种不自觉的动作，换以前的山治绝对会用理性制止，但现在他好像身心都服从了自己的感情，对索隆特有的感情。  
“是相反岛的原因吗，不过有时候像这样坦率一点也挺好的。”索隆双手按着山治的腰，腿伸向对方胯间，隔着布料摩擦他的硬块。“已经硬了吗，厨子。”他的每一句话都贴在山治的耳边说，不知道是热气还是其他的原因，染得山治耳朵通红。  
“索隆…你…话也太多了。”山治努力将嘴里的字拼成一句话，他抵不住索隆的抚摸，绿发男人好像把他的身体吃透了一样，指尖轻轻地一撩拨都让山治腿软。  
索隆的手向下移，托住了山治的屁股，手指隔着两层布料在股缝中挠，牙齿啃了啃山治的耳垂，接着舌头便描着耳廓。身下的人喘气声不断，甚至向前顶跨，主动将股缝摩擦着自己的硬物。  
“真可爱。”索隆扶着厨子腰的手空了出来，硬生生将对方的上衣扯开，纽扣滚落在地上，胸前的红蕊若隐若现，勾起一阵欲火。索隆的唇齿啃上了山治的脖子，留下一个个泛红的印子，落在胸前，舌头勾起乳尖，双唇包住他的红蕊，不断挑逗着。  
“嗯…啊索隆…别弄那里了…”山治已经溃不成军，他手搭在索隆脖子上，隔着布料的摩擦犹如隔靴搔痒，他丝毫不满足。  
“那你说，想让我弄哪里，山治。”他每次到这个时就会念出山治的名字，语气很重，又带着撒娇。  
“你真的很烦。”山治皱眉，“明明都很清楚。”他知道索隆的问题只是想让他承认自己对索隆有感觉，并且十分渴望索隆，渴望他的，一切。  
索隆把脸贴在山治的颈窝出，嗅着山治的香，轻声说：“我很清楚，山治，很清楚。”  
他利索地把厨子的裤子扒了半截只露出来了屁股，这种半遮半掩的样子让山治看起来更加性感。索隆的手往下一摸，笑道：“你湿了。”  
三个字让山治瞬间爆红。  
索隆没有发现身下人的可爱表现，粗糙的手指慢慢伸入湿润的穴口，朝着两壁按压，常年练刀留下的老茧摩擦着内壁，惹得山治不停地叫。  
他紧接着便直接伸进去两根手指，山治的私处夹着自己的三根手指。这个念头在索隆脑子里炸开，他的手指不断地向上顶，指头在穴道内扩张，不经意间摩擦到一处突起，山治吓了一跳，搂得索隆更紧了。  
“索隆…别…嗯啊…别玩了……”他已经一张嘴就是呻吟，那甜的发腻的声音让自己也感到不适，“快点进来…”话从口出后自己也一愣，他从来不会说这种话的，虽然他内心是这样想。  
索隆对这样的山治十分满意，以前从来没有讲过的挑逗情话在这次基本都听到了，想让人欺负他更多。  
索隆将手从他股缝中抽出，单手托住山治，将自己的裤子脱下，分身从衣服中弹出，抵住山治的湿漉漉股间。手摸到厨子分身的时候，才发现厨子已经射了一次了。  
“淫荡。”在山治耳边嗤笑一声，吐出两个字符。山治已经管不了对方说什么了，想吃的东西已经亮了出来，他主动往下按腰，企图让索隆顶进来。  
这时候还能忍就不是男人了。索隆额头上的青筋凸起，但是不能让厨子受伤。他想。  
他继续吻上山治的嘴，唇舌相交，津液淌在他的嘴角，山治的眼和嘴都水光粼粼，很美。  
索隆按住山治的腰向上一挺，整根没入，虽然做过不少次，但是索隆的那根还是让他吃不消。山治的穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱，搂着索隆的手在他背上用指甲挠出伤痕。  
“太大了啊……笨蛋……唔嗯…啊…哈嗯……慢点啊呜……”  
像是没有听到山治性感的抱怨一样，索隆整根没入整根抽出，大力地抽插，阴囊拍在山治白皙的屁股上，淋着水渍发出啪啪的声音，只要向下看，双方都能看到交媾的画面。  
视觉冲击就是最好的春药。索隆不禁这样想。  
“索隆…唔要射……啊让我射……慢点……”  
山治一只手挂在索隆肩膀上，一只手掰着索隆握着自己分身的手，绿发男人恶趣味浓厚，拇指按在马眼上不让射精，却前后交叉刺激。不断顶着敏感点的同时还上下撸动着厨子的分身。他非常想要欣赏山治的野性美。  
他快疯了，我也是。索隆想。  
“如果你能取悦我的话，山治，我会让你射的。”  
听到这种话，山治扭腰夹着索隆分身，想要把索隆也逼到高潮。他清楚的知道自己在用难以启齿的地方取悦自己的人，并且取悦着自己。他从来没有主动到这种地步。  
“山治，别夹这么…紧。”索隆漏出的喘息无疑给了山治最好的回馈，他能感觉到在自己体内的分身变得更大了。  
“你知道我想听什么，山治。”索隆低头啃着山治的嘴，鼻尖顶着山治通红的脸，轻声说。  
这里是相反岛，所以。  
山治笑了一声，咬住索隆的下唇，说：“我讨厌你，索隆。”  
“你这个人。”索隆继续用力顶着山治的后穴，在高潮的瞬间松开了握着山治分身的手，山治痉挛着达到了高潮，白色液体淌在山治的股间，要不是索隆及时搂着他，他恐怕会摔在甲板上。  
“我也是，山治。”索隆低头吻了吻怀里人的眼角。

“我们回来了！”娜美挽着罗宾，冲着索隆大喊。  
“不是去购物了，东西呢？”索隆十分好心情地回了一句，转身一看发现她们后面有好多只手拎着好多个购物袋，“罗宾你的技能是这样用的吗？？？”  
“怎么不见山治君呢——”娜美环视四周，因为平常这个时候山治会好心地端上来美味地甜品给lady们享用。  
“睡了。”索隆一边打理自己的刀一边说。  
“咦平常山治不会睡这么早啊，只有在和索隆一起守船的时候睡得很早呢——”洞察一切的罗宾姐姐笑道，“具体是因为什么只有索隆自己知道吧——”  
索隆无话可说，只有这个时候他承认败给了罗宾。

Sunny号驶航了一段路程后。  
“什么时候还能再回到这个岛呢？”索隆趴在栏杆边，把刀放在一旁，对着海风自言自语。  
“新世界还有很多有趣的事情呢，绿藻头。”山治不知道什么时候站在了旁边，“等你成了世界第一大剑豪那天，我们还能一起再走一遍这些回忆啊！”山治扭头对着索隆露出笑脸。  
海风吹着，带着咸味，天空泛着蓝，阳光打在山治的头发上，他觉得眼前这个人，那么的闪亮耀眼，像颗星星。  
“好。”他意外的没有因为山治对他的称呼而生气，伸手揉了揉山治的脑袋，指尖卷起他的一缕头发，“那就约定好了。”


End file.
